


A Helping Hand

by violetclarity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Desk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: Ginny didn’t really want Tonks to help her with her homework. But she’s happy to help Tonks with something else.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For the rarepair bingo, to fill the prompts: helping with homework, we shouldn’t be doing this, enthusiastic consent, and desk sex. Ginny is 15/16 and Tonks is like 22 in this so if that makes you uncomfortable don’t read it!
> 
> This is unbeta’d and was typed on my phone so forgive any errors.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Tonks gasped.

Ginny pulled away from Tonks’s neck and gave her a look. 

“I’m supposed to be helping you with your Defense homework,” Tonks said.

That _was_ the excuse Ginny had given when she pulled Tonks away from dinner and dragged her up to her room, but she thought that they both knew what was actually going to happen.

She took a step closer. Tonks was sitting on Ginny’s desk, and her legs automatically opened as Ginny pushed forward into her space. 

“Did you really want to help me with my Defense homework?” she asked. The words were whispered into Tonks’s ear, and Ginny could feel her shiver. 

“You’ve got to prepare for your OWLs...” Tonks said weakly. “And we really shouldn’t be doing this.”

Ginny placed both hands on Tonks’s thighs and met her gaze steadily. “If you want to stop, we can stop,” she said. But if you want to keep going, I’d much rather you tell me what you like than keep up with the half-hearted protests.” She rubbed her thumbs along Tonks’s inseam, sliding her hands up a few inches. “So which is it going to be?”

Tonks’s mouth was slightly open, her cheeks flushed. Ginny loved how turned on she looked. 

“Keep going.”

Ginny grinned and leaned back in to pay more attention to Tonks’s neck. Tonks let her head fall back, groaning as she grasped at Ginny’s shoulders. Downstairs, the sound of holiday music on the wireless was barely audible over the noise of everyone talking — there was no way anyone would hear them. 

“Can I open your trousers?” Ginny whispered. Tonks nodded. 

“Fuck, yes, please—oh fuck,” she whined, as Ginny did so, then brushed her fingers against Tonks through her thin cotton pants.

“Is that good?” Ginny asked, continuing with her gentle ministrations. She could feel Tonks getting wet and moaned a little herself as she stroked up and down. 

“You know it is,” Tonks said. She’d let go of Ginny’s shoulders and was now leaning back on her hands, hips tilted upwards to allow Ginny easier access. 

“But I like to hear you say it,” Ginny said. Tonks started to roll her eyes, but squeezed them shut when a well placed touch from Ginny landed directly on her clit. 

“Oh fuck,” Tonks said, rocking her hips a little as Ginny teased her by rubbing just below where Tonks wanted. “You can go underneath if you want.”

“You want me to go under these?” Ginny asked, playing with the waistband of Tonks’s pants with her other hand. 

“Yes,” Tonks hissed, and Ginny did. She and Tonks has been dancing around each other the whole holiday, and it was gratifying to see Tonks spread out for her like this, clothes mussed and face flushed. But it also made Ginny more nervous. The only other time she’d done this had been with her year mate Miriam. With the bed curtains shut and the other girls sleeping around them, the whole experience had been dark and muffled. Having Tonks on her desk in the mid-afternoon light, hearing the curses that fell from her lips, was completely different. 

But Ginny wasn’t a Gryffindor for nothing. She slid her fingers down between Tonks’s folds and gasped at the wetness she found there, while Tonks’s thighs trembled on either side of her hips. She alternated between long strokes that just grazed Tonks’s clit and more focused circles that caused Tonks to buck her hips and moan. 

“Merlin, you’re fucking hot,” Ginny murmured, and Tonks moaned again. 

“Oh fuck, you’re going to make me come.”

“Do it,” Ginny said, applying more pressure as she rubbed at Tonks’s clit, and she only had to keep it up for another minute before Tonks was coming, thighs spawning and hips jerking as she threw her head back and moaned. Ginny slowed her movements as Tonks quieted, withdrawing her hand once Tonks had stilled. She wasn’t sure what to do, her fingers still messy, her groin throbbing with the need to be touched. 

Tonks blinked at her once before sitting up and refastening her trousers. She grasped her wand and shot a Cleaning Charm at Ginny’s hand, then smiled. 

“Mind if I return the favor?”

_Oh, thank fuck,_ Ginny thought. She smiled back. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
